Excessive bleeding or slowed blood coagulation leads to death or debilitation for patients. Blood coagulation disorders in humans are caused by inborn genetic conditions or may be a side effect of drug treatment for other conditions. Blood loss may occur during surgery or after injury. Injury is the second leading cause of death for people aged five to 45 years, and over four million people worldwide die of injuries every year, often because of extensive blood loss. Current treatment options include adsorbent chemicals (such as zeolites, e.g., QuikClot), other hemostatic agents (such as microfibrillar collagen hemostat (MCH), chitosan hemostat, and styptics), thrombin, fibrin glue, desmopressin, coagulation factor concentrates, prothrombin complex concentrate, cryoprecipitate, fresh frozen plasma, recombinant Factor VII, and antifibrinolytic drugs such as tranexamic acid (TXA), epsilon-aminocaproic acid and aminomethylbenzoic acid. Mechanical devices, such as a hemostatic clamp, are also used. There remains a need for effective therapeutic and preventive approaches to promote blood coagulation or treat blood coagulation disorders.